


Slower

by CrushedCookieNut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based off a song, Character Study, F/M, Feelings, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Songfic, but not really, idk - Freeform, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCookieNut/pseuds/CrushedCookieNut
Summary: Marinette is getting overwhelmed. If only everything could go slower.(Loosely based on Slower by Tate McRae.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 19





	Slower

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Slower by Tate McRae. I would like to mention that I am currently going through somethings described in this story and I hope you enjoy. Also recommended listening to slower while reading. It was beta read by my friend.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvpo0STisUI

Life starts going quicker when you reach a certain age. It’s a different age for everyone but it does come. And maybe, just maybe, Marinette has reached it. Days were passing by like seconds and she had no break. Being the guardian, school, her future career, hobbies, friends, family, love life,... Basically everything. And Marinette was tired and afraid. She wanted to tell someone but she couldn’t just go around telling everyone how being Ladybug is stressful. She thought about telling Chat Noir but they couldn’t know anything about each other, so that option was out. She didn’t know what to do except keep going. So, that’s what she did.

Marinette was going to school slowly. That was the only thing she didn’t rush through. She took time to watch the people, the nature, the city, everything around her. Moments like these calmed her. Even if just for a bit. Forgetting all her responsibilities. Forgetting everything and putting herself first. But the moment was short-lived. She reached the class. She entered the class and sat down behind her desk, taking out her homework. She chatted a little with Alya (and with chatted, I mean Alya talking about Ladybug with Marinette not really paying attention and just saying “Mhm.”) until the class started.

The patrol came. Ladybug was waiting on a rooftop for Chat Noir to show up. She took a moment to relax from everything. She was looking at the sunset, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment. Everything was so fast paced that she forgot how all of this felt like. Sitting on a rooftop. All alone. Sime passing by slowly. No responsibilities. She put herself in a little time bubble. Just for that moment. She wished she could make it longer but she was no Bunnix. She took one last breath before opening her eyes, only to see her cat-themed partner jumping across the rooftops.

Her diary was a place for her thoughts, memories and, most of all, feelings. It didn’t surprise her that she wrote about them a lot. Especially now when she couldn’t even have them. Hawkmoth was a really terrible person. Sometimes, she wished she wasn’t Ladybug but there would be a part of her missing if she wasn’t. She would have never met Chat Noir. She wouldn’t have dared to stand up to Chloe. She wouldn’t get to experience those beautiful sunsets before patrols. She wrote down a lot. She has been doing this a lot. Writing a lot in her diary. But after that, she felt numb. Like everything disappeared. What she usually did was either homework on one of her projects. But it still didn’t distract her from the emptiness she felt. She closed her diary after putting her thoughts in it and locked it safely in its box.

The Akuma attacked that fateful day. It was an akuma that trapped you in your feelings. The girl who was akumatized showed her feelings too much for which everyone bullied her. That day, she snapped. Chat Noir and Ladybug were fighting her when out of a sudden she managed to hit them both at the same time and trapped them in a giant white bubble together.  
Ladybug was trying to break free while Chat was panicking. He already used his Cataclysm and he was about to transform back. Ladybug was looking for an exit when suddenly the whiteness changed into a grey-ish ocean. Both Chat and Ladybug fell in it. They tried to swim to the surface. Chat succeeded but Ladybug was consistently taken down by waves. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Ladybug tried again and again until she couldn’t. She started drowning when she suddenly felt like something embraced her. She couldn’t see Chat anymore. All the thoughts and feelings she wanted to keep locked, flooded to her and that’s when she realized. This was an akuma. She was supposed to fight it and here she was, drowning in her own ocean of feelings. But she couldn’t swim back up, to the surface. She didn’t even want to. But she didn’t want this either. She wanted just someone to save her. For someone to help her end all of this. For someone to reach out. But no one is going to do that if she doesn’t open up. She felt so overwhelmed by all of the akuma magic she almost couldn’t breathe. She was trying to resist. Then she saw a black hand reach out to her. She hesitated. How would she know that she could trust the person holding that hand out to her? Despite all of the dark thoughts surrounding her, she grabbed onto the person’s hand which pulled her out of her little bubble. She was saved. Chat was pulling her out while she was trying to break out of that negativity. Slowly, she managed to get out and break that little bubble. They were still in the middle of that gray ocean but the waves stopped. Ladybug looked around. This was her. All of it. She didn’t notice, she was crying until Chat Noir started wiping the tears off her face. She smiled through the tears and hugged him. He hugged her back.

They managed to defeat the akuma. Ladybug was tired. She realised what she needed. She didn’t need to be saved. She needed someone to help her save herself. Nobody’s going to do it for her. There were still a lot of things she needed to do. And she found out something else as well. She was going through changes. That’s why everything felt this way. But that was okay. It’s normal. This happens to everyone. She just wished everything could go a little slower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
